


When you tell me " fuck you". Ill reply with "do it yourself."

by thatolikid



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, KARD - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bratting, Choking Kink, Collars, F/M, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, degration kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Just requests. Make sure to leave them in the comments
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So,I thought I should make a place where I can have all my requests in one place and such. So, here it is. If you want to request something please have this information in your request:

-the group  
-the pairing(s) (I'm also doing group scenerios)   
-smut or nah  
-basic plot or if it’s smut just the smut  
-who’s top and who’s bottom  
-who’s sub who’s dom  
-any kinks  
-any au’s  
-any specific situation

I WILL NOT DO INCEST, INCEST SCENARIOS, UNDERAGE ANYTHING, RAPE, OR ABUSE

Now have fun and comment away, I’ll make sure to get them up asap


	2. Keep Teasing Me and You'll Get What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested By 8coups 
> 
> Minghao was teasing Seongcheol all day. Seongcheol as enough and they have rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day. I am going to limit myself to writing one or two requests per week so I don't get burnt out.

Seventeen finally finished their concert in Japan, they were all sweaty and tired but the opportunity of free food and booze was too alluring to turn down. Now they were in the van to go back to the hotel to take a shower, and Minghao sees this as a way to test Seongcheol's limits and rile him up. Minghao looked up how long the van ride was and planned accordingly. He plugged in his headphones and looked out the window until they were around 20 min away Minghao started to massage S.coup's thigh as they were in the back of the van and in the dark.

Minghao slid his hand up to cup Seongcheol's dick and he presses down a little, then he feels one earbud being taken out. Seong cheol growls "you better behave" but Minghao still kept his hand on, even moving his hand up and down a little, giving a wink. A few seconds after he winked the van parked and the manager told them they had 20 minutes to freshen up. Minghao gets up and starts walking to the room and manages to come in a little before Seong Cheol follows suit. Minghao grabs his clothes and a remote control vibrating butt plugs (with the remote).

Minghao smirks as he sends the text to Jun asking him to control the remote and as a fellow brat, Jun agreed. Ming hao had the perfect plan, he was going to touch his boyfriend from under the table while sitting on his lap - and that's where Jun comes in. As he's sitting on the leader's lap Jun will turn on the vibrator and Seongcheol will feel the vibrations.

The smaller boy stepped into the shower and began to get ready. He washed his hair and his body before shaving everything, then once he was all smooth Minghao makes sure to clean his asshole well before getting the lube and sliding a few fingers in his ass. He slid his slender fingers in and out until he was sufficiently stretched and slides the plug in. Then Minghao turns off the shower and gets dressed, opening the door then walking out when he was immediately pinned to the wall by Seongcheol.

The Chinese man smirked and simply said "You only have 5 minutes to shower so I'm sure that you don't want to go to dinner like this."

Seongcheol let him go with a growl and a look of warning before going to the bathroom himself. Minghao then met Jun in the lobby and tells him the plan before giving him the remote. After another minute the rest of the members join them in the lobby and they all head to the van. Minghao decides to sit next to Jun to rile him up. Seongcheol Kept his cool so well that only Ming hao could tell how he really felt. He stayed and chatted with Jun in Chinese about random things until they arrived at the restaurant.

Minghao can hold his alcohol well, as opposed to his boyfriend who (thankfully) decided to stick to one bottle of soju while he sipped some wine. After they ordered Minghao started to hatch his plan, while he was in casual conversation with Jeonghan he started to palm Seongcheol from outside his pants, earning him a glance with a warning look. When the food arrives Minghao shakes a hand into S. coup's paints and starts to jerk him off. This time Seongcheol says nothing, he is waiting to see how far the Chinese man would push. As they finished their main course Minghao sits on Seongcheol's lap, right up to this point Minghao was slowly jerking off the man beside him. Jun then turns on the vibrator and Minghao decides to pretend to stretch so that he can make little whines and moans that only Seongcheol could hear.

As Minghao stands up he notices that his legs are a little wobbly before Minghao sends a glance to Jun, who shuts off the vibrator, which did not go unnoticed by Seongcheol. He calls an uber and they get in. A few moments after, Minghao bends over, takes Seongcheol's dick out then begins licking it up and down. This causes Seongcheol to let out a low groan, causing Minghao to jerk his head towards the driver then putting a finger to his lips as a way to tell him to be quiet. unfortunately, the ride ends quicker than expected so Seongcheol quickly straightens himself up and gets out the car with Minghao in tow.

The elevator ride felt too long for the both of them, however it was juxtaposed with Seongcheol suddenly pinning Minghao to the way by his throat." If you know what's good for you then once we get in the room you will be on your knees, naked and with your collar on. Do you understand? "Minghao simply nodded and let out a moan in response. Just as the elevator doors opened Seongcheol let go and started walking down to the room, Minghao following close behind.

Seongcheol goes to the bathroom to freshen up while Minghao takes off his clothes and folds them up neatly. He gets the velvet collar out from the medium sized bag of sex toys they bring with on their travels. He attaches it to his neck, making sure it's not too tight. Since the moment in the elevator he lost the nerve to brat anymore, he riled up his boyfriend enough to get what he wanted. He heard the door unlock and he watched his lover walk across the room before sitting at the desk chair and facing Minghao.

Minghao nodded in response before saying, "The first thing I did was touch and tease you in the van, the second thing I did was put in the plug without permission, the third thing I did was give the remote to Jun to control, the forth thing I did was touch you in public fifth thing I did was allow Jun to control it and the sixth thing I did was suck your dick in public." He looked down, blushing with a sense of shame that made his dick twitch.

"So you did six things wrong. I think you need to cum six times." He says, getting up and getting some rope. Seongcheol ties him up expertly, not making the ropes and knots too tight but tight enough that he can't move. At this point Seongcheol flips him over as if he was a feather so that his ass was in the air. The older spreads his cheeks and sees the plug nestled in his ass.

Once Seongcheol named the punishment his heart dropped, he hated being overstimulated and edged. Minghao pressed back against Seongcheol’s thumb that was hovering over the plug. Minghao jumped a little as he felt the vibrations again.

“Wha- how did you get the remote?” Minghao asked, knowing that Seongcheol has the remote.

“A little friend of yours gave it back to me so that we can have more fun.” he says, right in Minghao’s ear before landing a harsh slap on his ass. “Don’t forget what you call me. Give me the respect I have.”

He nods and squeaks out a “yes sir, im sorry” before the elder turns it off and stands up, He lifts Minghao up and throws him on the bed, he grabs some electrical tape and a bullet vibrator. Seongcheol tapes the bullet vibrator to the head of his dick then turns the vibration in his ass on. Minghao’s eyes went wide and he started squirming as he lets out loud whines and moans.

“I will have to shut you up in some way, don’t I?” he says, undoing his pants and pulling them down, letting his dick spring out. He walks over to Minghao and taps his dick on the younger’s lips, causing the submissive to open his mouth.

Minghao looks up to Seongcheol with an innocent and pleading look in his eyes but that caused Seongcheol to grip onto his hair and thrust into his mouth completely, pressing him down and hearing the gurgles and choking sounds. After a few seconds, Seongcheol pulled Minghao off and let him breathe before thrusting back in and using his mouth as a fleshlight, he went at an impressive speed, causing Minghao to drool and cry.

Minghao began moaning very loudly, basically screaming before cumming with shaking legs. Seongcheol pulls out and pulls the vibrator out of Minghao’s ass, giving Minghao a chance to breathe as he turns off the vibrator on his dick. He puts those toys to the side, then retrieves a dildo.

He walks back to Minghao and slams the dildo in Minghao’s ass, earning a yelp and a sob. Seongcheol chuckles and says “do you think you can cum two times on this?’ he says, fucking him with the dildo at an excruciating pace.

“Please sir, please please please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry please let me do 3, I promise I will be a good boy from now on.” he sobs, squirming around, trying to get away.

Seongcheol keeps going while he sighs and says, “I’ll make you a deal, if you can cum once from fucking yourself on my dick and not riding me, if you can cum another two times untouched when I fuck you we can be finished.” he slides the dildo out and unties the ropes and pushes Minghao in a face down, ass up position.

Once Seongcheol got into place, Minghao started moving his hips back and forth on Seongcheol’s dick, letting out whines and moans, he slowly began to feel the building in the pit of his stomach and it was almost ready to explode.

“Please sir please can I cum? Can I cum please? Can I be a good boy?” he sobs, and earning a pull of his hair as a yes. He allows himself to cum and his legs give up on him. Almost immediately the elder flips him over, and thrusts back into him again, sliding his hand up his torso to his neck and rests his hand on there, putting a little pressure on it.  
Minghao lets out a loud moan and starts to cry as Seongcheol thrusted into him at a crazy pace. Minghao started crying from the pleasure, causing the elder to go harder and faster and Minghao arches his back. Seongcheol moans “You look like such a pretty slut, crying for me. You wanna let go, you want sir to please you.”

Minghao just nodded in response and pressed Seongcheols hand further onto his throat as he cums but Seongcheol doesn’t stop, instead he lifted a leg in a different angle and began hitting his prostate dead on. At this point Minghao sounds like he was having the best time of his life, basically letting out choked screams.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum, cum with me.” Seongcheol moans and starts to stroke Minghao’s dick. Their pants and moans blended together with sound of slapping on skin and the sticky sound of cum and lube. At this point, Minghao had his eyes rolled back in his head as his legs shook as the biggest, and last orgasm of the night shook his body. What sent him over the edge was the feeling of his ass being filled with ropes and ropes of cum. Seongcheol lay there panting for a moment, still in Minghao before pulling out and kissing him.

“You did so well, you were such a good boy.” the elder says, picking him up and going to the shower. “We should let the room air out before the others come in. It reeks of sex.”

Minghao just nods sleepily as Seongcheol cleans him up before putting them both to bed. Almost the moment he puts Minghao on the clean bed, he passes out. Seongcheol just smiles and curls up with him, eventually falling asleep too.


End file.
